It's Gonna Be Me
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: This is a sweet/funny songfic about the gang in high school and how Vegeta confesses his love for Bulma in an interesting way. WAY OOC. Some might find it funny, some might like it.PG for mild language.
1. The Truth is Revealed

Note: I know that I still have an epic to finish, but I just wanna take a break from that. This is going to be either one really long one shot or a three-chapter epic. I don't know yet. This is a sweet high school fic about Vegeta confessing his love for Bulma.  A little Yamcha bashing (OK, maybe a lot). They are all 18.

**Disclaimer/Credits: I DO NOT own DBZ. I never will or have, and I could never come up with something that ingenious myself. I have to give some credit to Sailor J-chan in her fic "To Be or Not To Be Queen… That is the Question" for her idea about them singing an N*Sync song. Only I made it so the roles are reversed. Now on with the fic! No offense to N*Sync fans, but I don't like them. They just have really realistic relationship songs.**

**The Truth is Revealed**

**----------------------------**

**The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

            "Oh, Yamcha!" Bulma giggled affectionately. "Stop it! That tickles!" He was nipping her neck. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

            "Get a room," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, the blue haired genius heard him.

            "Fine, Vegeta," she started, smiling. "Would you like to help us pick?" she asked sarcastically. Yamcha laughed out loud, and Vegeta glared daggers at him. Yamcha shut up.

            "Yea, sure. I'll pick the nastiest pig hole you've ever seen," he retorted. This time it was Bulma who rolled her eyes. "_Why can't he be a normal, nice guy? Well, I guess that wouldn't really make him Vegeta then, would it?" _She smiled to herself. 

            "What are you smiling at, hon?" Yamcha inquired as he if he just _had_ to know everything. You'd think he was gonna write a newspaper or something! She just shook her head "nothing" and they walked out of the gym, hand and hand.

            Actually, she had just forgiven him for cheating on her. He had cheated on her several times, but she always found it in her heart to forgive him. She just couldn't say no when he asked her to forgive him, and they would _always_ get back together. They were the most know couple in the school next to Goku and Chi Chi, but she had never actually met either of them. Bulma sighed. But she had been hearing some nasty rumors. They say that Yamcha has been caught at other girls' houses. Just the other day, a girl came up to her and asked if she could speak to her alone.

            "Um, Bulma?" the girl asked uncertainly. Bulma turned around wore an expression that said, "Yes?" "I know it's none of business to interfere with your relationship with Yamcha. But I have something to tell you." Bulma frowned.

            "Yes? What is it?" she asked, afraid of what she knew she was going to hear.

            "Well," the girl said like a reporter. "I went over to my best friends house last night. She opened the door with a blanket wrapped around her and yelled at me for the intrusion. I bellowed back that I had just knocked at the door and then I saw Yamcha, in his underwear, scrambling to put some pants on in the background. I said 'How dare you!? Didn't you know he has a girlfriend!"  She said 'No duh, but he said he just wants to get a lay out of her and then he'll dump her.' I got so upset I just slapped her, turned around, and left." Bulma's eyes widened. This woman talked just as fast as she did. Only one woman could do that.

            "You're, Chi Chi, aren't' you?" Bulma asked uncertainly. Chi Chi nodded. "So then what happened?

            Chi Chi smiled. "She's no longer my best friend."

----------------

It's true, what they say 

            Bulma was now Chi Chi's new best friend. Therefore she had met Goku, and Goku just happened to be Vegeta's best friend. "_Great. I'm in a group with my worst nightmare._" She pondered over this for a moment and decided that he wasn't worth her time or thoughts. She shrugged it off and went to sit with her new best friend at the lunch table. Yamcha plopped down beside her. Chi Chi glared at Yamcha, and Vegeta sat on the other side of Bulma. Goku sat next to Chi Chi, making her forget her anger as he handed her a present. It was a chocolate bar. "Yo, Chi! I thought you were on a diet," countered Bulma as she watched her friend shove the bar down her throat. Bulma looked at her friend with disappointment. Chi Chi shrugged.

            "Some very special exceptions can be made for some very special someones," she replied, smiling sweetly at Goku. Goku grinned in his own childish way. Vegeta rolled his eyes (as he did at all mushy stuff) and devoured his lunch. Krillin then arrived with 18 and went strait to the line. Remembering they forgot to buy _their_ lunch, Chi Chi and Bulma made their way to the lunch line. Yamcha went, too, leaving Goku and Vegeta at the table alone. Goku eyed his friend with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta noticed and had a "What?" look on his face. Goku made his move.

            "I noticed that you just happened to sit next to Bulma," Goku started.

            "Yea. So. What's your point? There was no where else to sit?" Vegeta retorted angrily.

            "My point _is _that you like her." Goku simply stated.

            "WHAT!? THAT'S POPOSTEROUS!" Vegeta roared, pounding his fists on the table.

            "Is Vegeta having girl problems again?" Bulma asked, flashing a smile. Vegeta turned red, claimed he had to do something, and stomped away. "What's his problem?" Bulma wondered aloud.

            Being the naïve, mellow, benign person that he was, Goku decided to answer her question. "Oh, nothing. I just told him I knew he likes you." Goku clamped a hand over his mouth after realizing Vegeta will kick his ass for that. Literally. Chi Chi smacked him on the head, Bulma turned red, and Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 returned wondering what the hell the commotion was.

(Later that day)

            The bell rang and they all headed toward the parking lot. (I don't know why they have one when they have capsules, but oh well!)  Bulma was looking around for Yamcha. She heard some noises coming from a closed room. She first decided that it was none of her business until curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door. Yamcha was frenching someone, and it _wasn't_ her. What's worse, they were in the French room! "That's where you learned to French Kiss!" Bulma screeched. Yamcha knew he was busted. "So it's true what they say, huh? HUH?"

            "Bulma, baby, I'm sorry. Please-" The door was slammed shut abruptly in his face. Bulma stormed down the hall. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"I saw the whole thing," a rough voice said behind her. She turned around, surprised to see Vegeta! She started to let her sorrow get the better of her anger. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. When she was done, she looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said wiping away the tears.

"No. It's OK." He said hurriedly. Then he softened up and tilted her head upwards with his hand so she was looking strait at him. "Are you gonna be OK?" he asked softly.

"Yes." She sniffed. "Thank you…" she whispered as she broke away and ran down the hall.

-------------------

A Plan is Hatched 

**            "**Chi, I need to find a way to break up with Yamcha." Bulma stated. "I don't wanna do it face to face. He might say something horrible that will make me cry in front of him. I don't want to do it on telephone, either. It has to be at school, so everyone knows." Chi Chi pondered for a moment. Then she flashed a smile.

            "I know just what to do…

--------------------

**OK, next chapter is up right now. I just didn't want to make this page super long, so I decided that I _would_ make it a three-part epic. Please! Read on!**


	2. Now This Was Suppose to Be

Note: I know that I still have an epic to finish, but I just wanna take a break from that. This is going to be either one really long one shot or a two-chapter epic. I don't know yet. This is a sweet high school fic about Vegeta confessing his love for Bulma.  A little Yamcha bashing (OK, maybe a lot). They are all 18.

**Disclaimer/Credits: I DO NOT own DBZ. I never will or have, and I could never come up with something that ingenious myself. I have to give some credit to Sailor J-chan in her fic "To Be or Not To Be Queen… That is the Question" for her idea about them singing an N*Sync song. Only I made it so the roles are reversed. Now on with the fic! No offense to N*Sync fans, but I don't like them. They just have really realistic relationship songs. _(Oh, yeah! New note. Just note that this story is not about Krillin and 18, even though they are Bulma and Vegeta's great friends. That is why I hardly make them talk.)_**

**Now _This_ Was Suppose to Be**

**----------------------**

It had been rehearsed over and over. It was perfect. Bulma got Chi Chi and 18 to do it with her, and it had been perfected. As soon as he tried to make his move, she would make hers. It was scheduled to shoot at lunce.

(At Lunch)

            The same order. Vegeta and Bulma and a space for Yamcha. On the other side: Krillin on the end, then 18, Goku, and Chi Chi. All they had to wait for was for _him _to arrive. Then he came. "Hey, Bulma." No answer. "Bulma are you still mad about yesterday? I know you said that you were going to do something tonight, and without me. But I'm sorry. She didn't mean anything." Bulma smiled and looked up at Chi Chi and 18. It was going according to plan. He made his move, and now it's her turn. She looked at Yamcha sweetly.

            "Yamcha, I have a song I dedicated to you." Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 all got up and went to the empty clearing behind their table. Yamcha looked at them intently. "Hit it, 18!" 18 snapped her fingers and music started to play. Then their began to make their move. 

**Bulma**- I'm doing this tonight

**All**-you're

**Bulma**-probably gonna start a fight

**All**-I

**Bulma**-know this can't be right

            Hey, baby come on…

**All**-I

**Bulma**-loved you endlessly

**All**- and

**Bulma**-you weren't there for me

**All**-so 

**Bulma**- now it's time to leave

            And make it alone

            (**)

I know that I can't

**All**-take no more

**Bulma**-and it ain't no lie

            I wanna see you

**All**-out that door

**All (echo effect)**- baby bye, bye, bye (bye, bye)

All-(*chorus*)

Don't' wanna be a fool for you

            Just another player in your game for two

**Bulma**-you may hate me but it

**All**-ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye

**18/CC echo**- (Bye, bye)

**All**-Don't really wanna make it tough

            I just wanna tell you that I had enough

**Bulma**- It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie 

**All**-baby bye, bye, bye

**Bulma**-You just hit me with the truth

**All**-now

**Bulma**- boy you're welcome to (sorry, said girl but she's singing to a boy so I had to change)

**All**-so

**Bulma**-give me one good reason

**All**-baby come on

            I…

**Bulma**-live for you and me

**All**-and…

**Bulma**-now I really come to see

            That life would be much better

            Once you're gone

I know that I can't

**All**-take no more

**Bulma**-and it ain't no lie

            I wanna see you

**All**-out that door

**All (echo effect)**- baby bye, bye, bye (bye, bye)

All-(*chorus*)

Don't' wanna be a fool for you

            Just another player in your game for two

**Bulma**-you may hate me but it

**All**-ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye

**18/CC echo**- (Bye, bye)

**All**-Don't really wanna make it tough

            I just wanna tell you that I had enough

**Bulma**- It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie 

**All**-baby bye, bye, bye

**18**-I'm giving up I know for sure

            Don't  wanna be the reason for your love no more

**Chi Chi**- Bye, bye

            I'm checking I'm signing off

            Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

**Bulma**-I don't wanna be your fool in this game for two

            So I'm…

**All**- leavin you behind

**Bulma**-(bye, bye, bye)

**CC/18**-I don't wanna make it tough

**Bulma**-(make it tough)

**CC/18**-but I had enough

**Bulma**-(bye,bye! Baby!)

**All**-and it ain't no lie

            Baby, bye, bye ,bye!

All-(*chorus*)

Don't' wanna be a fool for you

            Just another player in your game for two

**Bulma**-don't' wanna be your fool

but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye

**18/CC** **echo**- (Bye, bye)

**All**-Don't really wanna make it tough

            I just wanna tell you that I had enough

**Bulma**- It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie 

**All**-baby bye, bye, bye

End song* 

            The cafeteria was silent when the show ended.  But then the school erupted in an array of applause. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin smiled. Bulma glared at Yamcha. "It's over," she mouthed. He just turned red and stormed out, with everyone laughing at him. 

            "You know, you guys, the talent show is coming up right before the prom." Krillin stated. "You guys should enter."

            Bulma thought for a while. "Nah. I only do that if it has a purpose. A meaning." She shook her head. "No." Vegeta's face brightened up.  He almost had a real light bulb appear above his head and shout "IDEA!"

            "Goku (yes he calls him Goku)! Krillin! I need to talk to you for a sec." Without another explanation, he grabbed their shirts and literally dragged them away. Bulma could see Vegeta tell something to them, and they both got really excited. They grabbed Vegeta, shoved him into Vegeta's car, and went off. Bulma just blinked.

            "Gee… it must have been important…" Chi Chi stated half-heartedly. (Anime sweat drop on the gang) "Well, let's go home." And with that, they were off.

-----------------

Next chapter: What was Vegeta's plan? Find out next time when we infiltrate the talent show. (Well, we didn't have to infiltrate, we just bought tickets, but come on! Work with me people!) Newayz, please read on!


	3. He Finally Popped the Question

Note: I know that I still have an epic to finish, but I just wanna take a break from that. This is going to be either one really long one shot or a two-chapter epic. I don't know yet. This is a sweet high school fic about Vegeta confessing his love for Bulma.  A little Yamcha bashing (OK, maybe a lot). They are all 18.

**Disclaimer/Credits: I DO NOT own DBZ. I never will or have, and I could never come up with something that ingenious myself. I have to give some credit to Sailor J-chan in her fic "To Be or Not To Be Queen… That is the Question" for her idea about them singing an N*Sync song. Only I made it so the roles are reversed. Now on with the fic! No offense to N*Sync fans, but I don't like them. They just have really realistic relationship songs. _(Oh, yeah! New note. Just note that this story is not about Krillin and 18, even though they are Bulma and Vegeta's great friends. That is why I hardly make them talk.)_**

**He Finally Popped the Question (not _the_ question but the next best thing)**

**---------------------------**

It was the day of the talent show. The boys had told the girls they had a surprise for them. (When I say boys I mean Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin.) They couldn't wait to see what it was. Or at least Bulma and Chi Chi couldn't. They were both shaking from nervousness as they imagined what the boys had in store for them. "Oh, come on, 18? Aren't you at least a _little_ curious?" she asked, nudging her friend. 18 rolled her eyes.

            "Oh, I can hardly contain myself!" she said sarcastically. Chi Chi just ignored her remark.

            "Oh! Look! It's starting." She motioned for them to shut up, and they did. There couldn't wait till the boys' performance. They weren't even really watching the other acts. They were too busy counting how many more performances until the boys. Bulma was having some problems. Yamcha was sitting right next to her. He tried to put his arm around her, but she smacked him in the face and stomped on his foot. He didn't try anything else from that point on. Finally, the boys came. They were all standing, their backs turned to the audience, Vegeta in the middle. He tapped his foot "3…2…1… hit it!" The music started playing, and they turned around and started the show.

**Vegeta**- You might've been hurt babe

            That ain't no lie

            You've seen them all come and go, oh

            I remember you told me

            That it made you believe in

            No man, no cry

            Maybe that's why

**All**-Every little thing I do

            Never seems enough for you

            You don't wanna lose it again

            But I'm not like them

            Baby, when you finally

            Get to love somebody

**Goku/Krillin**- Guess what?

**Vegeta**- It's gonna be me.     

            You've got no choice, babe

            But to move on, you know

            There ain't no time to waste, 'cause you're just

            Too blind to see

            But in the end you know it's gonna be me

            You can't deny

            So just tell me why

**All**-Every little thing I do

            Never seems enough for you

            You don't wanna lose it again

            But I'm not like them

            Baby, when you finally

            Get to love somebody

**Goku/Krillin**- Guess what?

**Vegeta**- It's gonna be me.

            There comes a day

            When I'll be the one

            You'll see…

Bulma then realized he was kneeling and pointing directly at her.

Goku/Krillin-it's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna

Vegeta- It's gonna be me

All- All that I do

            Is not enough for you

            Don't wanna lose it

Vegeta- but I'm not like that (points at Yamcha)

Goku/Krillin-when finally

Vegeta- (finally)

All- you get to love

            Guess what?

Goku (kneeling down)-Guess what?

Krillin (kneeling down)-Guess what?

Vegeta (kneeling down)- It's

**All (getting up again)-** Every little thing I do

            Never seems enough for you

            You don't wanna lose it again

            But I'm not like them

            Baby, when you finally

            Get to love somebody

**Goku/Krillin**- Guess what?

**Vegeta**- It's gonna be me.

End Song* 

            "Bulma, babe, will you go out with me?" Vegeta asked through the microphone. Bulma stood up from her seat and ran up to hug him. 

            "Yes, Vegeta. I will go out with you…" she whispered as they embraced. Neither of them noticed the audience burst of applause, or the fact that the other two had come up to meet their boyfriends. They didn't even noticed the slick form of Yamcha slipping out of the room…

--------------------------------

Well? You like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, thanx 4 reading! Please review! I gotta run and finish "The Wives of Prince Jerk and Goofy". Thanks peeps!


End file.
